There are many machines on the market that function to move folded cartons through a series of operations where the cartons are opened and placed successively on a moving conveyor. A desired product is inserted into each carton and the open end flaps are sealed. The most commonly used method for end sealing uses a hot melt adhesive between the first and second major end flaps. Many cartons are formed from blanks that have at least one surface formed from a material that functions as an adhesive when heated to a predetermined temperature such as the composite material described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,242,173 to A. D. Peer, Jr. which is incorporated herein by reference thereto. However, the adhesive formed by such heating does not function the same as a hot melt adhesive since the hot melt adhesive has a greater thickness than the relatively thin film of plastic material. Therefore, there is little tendency for relative movement between the first and second major flaps as pressure is applied thereto. However, when using the thin plastic film as an adhesive, it is difficult, if at all possible, to form an effective seal between the first and second major flaps. The folded end flaps (side, bottom and top) of most cartons do not provide sufficient rigidity to withstand the required additional pressure without moving. Therefore, the industry continues to use a hot melt adhesive at an additional cost.